<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tara Rose by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008750">Tara Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Double Drabble, Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Rebecca Sutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble. An AU look at what happened to Rebecca Sutter. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tara Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca Sutter wakes up with an IV in her arm.</p><p>“Ms Lincoln? Tara? I’m-” A woman, a nurse, starts to say.</p><p>“That’s not my name,” manages to come out, although, her throat absolutely hates her for it.</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>It, she realises, probably wouldn’t be a good idea to give her real name. “I, uh-”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>She knows how to recognise fake IDs, she’s good at it, but this one declaring her Tara Rose Lincoln, she’d believe it were real if not for her face being on it.</p><p>“You were brought…”</p><p>There’s a note in the purse full of more money and credit cards she’s ever had in her life.</p><p><em>I’m sorry you missed Wes, but I’ll be sure to give him your message. Have a safe trip to Washington. Tell Olivia Pope I said hi</em>, is written in handwriting she doesn’t recognise. It’s not Wes’. It might be Keating’s, but she never paid much attention to hers or any of the others.</p><p>There’s a map, too. It’s marked to lead her to an address in Washington.</p><p>“Where- where am I?”</p><p>“You’re in Washington, DC, Ms Lincoln. You were found passed out on a park bench near here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>